


Try Again

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Family Reunions, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short jaeyong christmas au in which taeyong receives an unexpected visit for christmas





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short 1.4k fic, wrote it in a few hours so it's nothing perfect, it's cheesy, cliché and i hate it but who cares!! it's christmas!! also idk how to use english past tenses so i just did whatever ~ merry christmas

Taeyong was lying in bed, lazily scrolling down Twitter. His brother would arrive soon, and the house would quickly be filled with noise again. He could already hear his parents shout “He’s here! He’s here! Tae, come down stairs!”, gush about how much they missed him and talk for hours. Taeyong loved his family, but he also loved a little peace and quiet. He closed his eyes, enjoyed the silence.

Taeyong wasn’t really sure why he loved silence so much. After all, it made it easier to think about all those littles things he did not wish to think about. He sat on his bed and sighed. It would soon be New Year’s Eve. He’d spend this one alone with his family. Two years ago, Taeyong had gone to this party with a bunch of friends where everyone had gotten drunk and he had met Jaehyun. Jaehyun was a tall brown-haired guy and at the time, Taeyong’s hair was red. And everyone agreed they’d make a nice pair. They had talked about things and others all evening and for the first time in his life, Taeyong was feeling at ease with someone he had just met. “We never see you smile like that at parties” had teased his friends. Taeyong and Jaehyun had talked a lot, laughed a lot, looked at each other gently, saying nothing, a lot and at the end of New year’s countdown, when everybody was too busy screaming, they had kissed. They hadn’t slept all night and when the time to go back home had come, they had exchanged numbers.

They had spent the first two weeks complaining about how it wasn’t fair that exam week came straight after the holidays, cheering on each other. And once the exams over, Jaehyun had invited Taeyong on a date. It was mid-January and the weather was still awfully cold. The café was full, and the two boys had had to seat outside. Taeyong had ordered a hot chocolate, Jaehyun a coffee and croissants that he had shared with the red-haired boy. The waiter had kindly offered them plaids to stay warm and on this day, all wrapped up in a plaid, his hands warming up at the touch of the cup of hot chocolate, Taeyong had looked at Jaehyun and realised he was in love.

The boys had gotten closer each passing day, helping each other through their last year of their bachelor’s, Taeyong studying physics, Jaehyun, literature. Although spending a lot of time together, never once they had defined themselves as a couple and had only kissed a couple of times, late night, when Taeyong stayed over at Jaehyun’s.  
On one of those nights, as both of them were sitting on the floor and Taeyong leaned closer to Jaehyun, the brown-haired boy had said the words Taeyong had always dreaded to hear. “Tae. I got in that university I told you about. And if I’m going abroad for my master’s, I just think we should not… get closer.“

“We already act as a couple and you know it. I’m pretty sure we can survive being separated for two years. It’s not that big of a deal to at least give it a try.”

“Maybe I’m just scared but I just feel like those two years would be easier spent as friends. And if we still feel the same when I come back – rather, **If** I come back… because I think I wanna find a job there, Taeyong. And what would be the point of it all: me in America and you, here. The truth is I’m not sure what I wanna do with my life. I’m not sure and so I can’t ask you to wait for me for two years when I might not even come back. That would be unfair."

Taeyong had lied on the floor and sighed. _Guess that makes sense._ “And if you do come back?”

“We’ll see how both feel then but – “

“We’ll see in due time, then. Let’s focus back on revising. And congratulations on your offer. I knew you’d get in.” Jaehyun had worryingly glanced at Taeyong, but the latter’s smile seemed genuine.  
\--

The bell rang.

“He’s here! He’s here! Tae, come down stairs!”

“Coming!”

Taeyong got up from bed. He could hear the excitement in his parents’ voices as they told his older brother how long it had been since the last time they saw each other. “We’re so happy to have you back for Christmas!” “I’m glad to see you too, mom – Hey little brother!”

Taeyong was standing at the top of the stairs. He slowly walked them down as his brother approached him.

“Are you OK, man? You seem pensive."

“Doing great! Long time no see.”

“You changed your hair colour again” his brother laughed as he ruffled his hair. “Looks nice.”

“Thanks.”  
\--

Taeyong had kept on living normally after Jaehyun’s departure. Of course, something was missing but they skyped from time to time, never really mentioning what would become of them, Jaehyun never really talking about coming back, never really talking about staying there either. Taeyong knew Jaehyun loved America though, and wasn’t hoping for much. He was flirting here and there, one-night stands, never anything too serious. He did not wish to know about Jaehyun’s love life and never asked. They hadn’t seen each other since. Despite the complains of his friends who wanted him to come back for the holidays, it was always Jaehyun’s parents who visited him in America and never the other way around. And Jaehyun had a semester left before graduation.

\--

“Merry Christmas Eve! Hope you’ll all like your presents!” smiled Taeyong’s mom, giving a toast before dessert. “We’re all opening them tomorrow. But I’ve got one for you, Tae sweetie, that I don’t think can wait."

They were all sitting at the table. Taeyong looked at her, puzzled. His brother and father did not seem to know what was going on either.

“Nah. I didn’t tell your dad. He can’t keep his mouth shut”, she laughed. “But a young boy called a month ago and asked if you’d be there for Christmas.” She paused. “You should open the door, he must be freezing outside.”

Taeyong stood up, still not quite getting his head around what was happening.

He slowly opened the door.

“Shit! Your hair’s blue”, said the boy waiting outside.

“Do you not like it?”

“I love it. Can come in? I think I’ve got a lot to tell you.”

Taeyong’s heart started to race as he got hit by a wave of emotions he could not name. Pain, joy, love, fear, mainly joy. Mainly confusion. So confused, he almost slammed the door shut. Instead, he let Jaehyun in.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure, come in.”

Jaehyun politely greeted Taeyong’s family and they both headed upstairs. Taeyong sat on his bed and Jaehyun on the floor, just as they used to.

A sad smile formed on Jaehyun’s face. “I feel like that Christmas present the person will either hate or love.”

“Well,” replied Taeyong. “I guess it depends. You said you had a lot to tell me.”

“Ah. Uh. Yes. Well, you know how I’ve only got a semester left of my master’s. I decided to come back here afterwards. I thought I should tell you in person. And, also, I miss you.”

“I missed you too”, Taeyong said as he sat on the floor. “So, what does it mean? For us, I mean.”

“I’d like to give us a chance.” Jaehyun replied, “if you’re not too mad at me. I finally know what I wanna do with my life. I’ll teach English literature. But here. I don’t need to spend my life in America. It was a nice two years. I might go back from time to time. But that’s it. And when I pictured my life here, I picture it with you. Because, you are great Taeyong. You’re not just good enough, you’re great and I love every part of you. So yeah, if you still want me to, I’d like to date you.”

“That sounds like Christmas present I’d love.” Taeyong smiled. “You’re quite an OK lad yourself.” He paused. “So, can I kiss you this time?”

A voice resonated from the living room: “Jaehyuuuun, sweetheart, will you have dessert with us?”

“Ugh. Moooom. Give us two secs.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Jaehyun bursted out laughing.

“Yeah. You can kiss me this time.” 

 

\- END -


End file.
